Forgotten Words
by sashathetech
Summary: These are a few drabbles that came from a challenge on the SamJosh list
1. Awaped

This is for Hannah's Weekly Challenge

This is my very first story ever so please be gentle but be honest in your comments. If this sounds at all like anyone else's story I apologize, but take it as a compliment it means I have read your story so much I know it by heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own west wing or any of the characters but Zander is mine

**Awaped**

Author: Sasha

"This is a photo of him when we first adopted him" Sam says as he points out a photo of a small baby to the girl sitting next to him.

"Sam are you showing Zander's baby photos to his new girlfriend" Josh asks as he walks in carrying a tray of cookies.

"Of course I am love." Sam says as he turns the page.

"DAD! What are you doing?" A very red faced Zander asks his father as he walks in.

"What? I am just showing Erin here your baby photos" Sam says

"AHHHH!" Zander exclaims as he walks away.


	2. teetotociously

Here is my response to Hannah's challenge teetotociously

This is a double drabble Hope you like it. Feedback is needed it is the only thing that can keep me writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am a poor 22 year old who still lives at home so sue if you want but it will be like trying to get blood from a turnip. Zander is all mine.

**Teetotociously**

**By: Sasha**

_Ring ring_ Sam jumps up and runs to the phone before Zander can get it. "Hello"

"Hey babe" Josh says

"Love, what are you calling so early for?"

"I'm going to be in the office all night so I can't call later so I thought I would call now. So can I talk to him?"

"Sure hold on" Sam yells. "Zander papa wants to say goodnight"

"PAPA, I miss you so much" the six year old says "When will we be coming home from California?"

"Soon Zan man, at the end of the week"

"YAAAAAAY, I want to come home!"

"You will be home soon Zan man"

"I love you Papa and I'll see you soon" Zander kisses the phone.

"Goodnight son now hand me back to dad, ok?"

"Ok papa, goodnight" Zander says

"Hey love" Sam says "How are you doing there?"

"Missing you guys" Josh sighs "I can't wait till you come home"

"Just a few more days love"

"I know, well I have to go Leo is yelling for me." Josh puts his hand to his heart "Love you with all my heart, and all my soul" He kisses his hand "goodnight babe"

"Love you Josh teetotociously"


	3. Hear Well

This is my response to Hannah's newest challenge Hear Well (to be praised)

This is a double drabble in a half

Disclaimer: if it's on the show I don't own it. Zander belongs to me

I addicted to feedback so please feed my habit

Hear Well

By: Sasha

Sam and Josh are sitting on the floor in there hotel room in Manchester with their two year old son, when they hear a knock on the door. Josh gets up and opens the door to Leo.

"Hey Leo, come on in." Josh says as Sam gets up and comes over to see their new boss.

"Hey guys, I just came by to see how you're settling in and to see Zander" Leo looks past the guys to where Zander was sitting. "Where is the little guy?"

Sam turns around to look and sure enough Zander had walked away again. "OH NO, ZANDER!"

"DAAAAA!" Everyone runs to the bathroom where the little boy is screaming back at his dad.

"ZANDER! You used the potty all by yourself" Josh and Sam say at the same time.

"Yup I used it all by self" Zander says so proud of himself.

As the little family dance around the room Leo watches with a big smile. "Gampa Leo! Down Da" Zander says as he sees the man for the first time. Sam puts the little boy on the ground so he can run and say hi to the older man.

"Gampa Leo I potty all by self" Zander says as Leo picks him up.

"I know bud good job" Leo Puts the boy back on the ground and he runs back to his parents.

"I'll leave you guys to celebrate, Congratulations Zander." Leo waves to the guys and leaves the little family to celebrate.


	4. CuringDrops

Here is my response to Hannah's challenge Curing-Drops (The last drops of medicine in a glass) This is a double drabble

This will be my last story for a few weeks because I am going to Africa on vacation next week. I will write more when I get back.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Zander. You can sue but I am spending the last of my money to buy a shrunken head for a friend.

Feedback: Please I'm addicted and I will be in withdrawal so I will need a really big hit of it when I get back.

Curing-Drops

By: Sasha

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Sam says as he walks into the house from a long day at work. Josh had been home all day with a sick Zander.

"DAAAA!" Zander screams from the kitchen.

As he walks into the kitchen he can't help but laugh at his partner who is covered in cough syrup. "Hey love, do you need help?"

"Yes, please." Josh grimaces as another spoonful comes back at him.

"Here let me try." Sam says as he takes the spoon from Josh and fills it with the last of the medicine.

"Open wide for dad, bud." Sam tells Zander. The little boy opens his mouth.

"Here comes the choo choo into the tunnel." As he gets the spoon to Zander's mouth Zander closes his mouth fast and the medicine flies back at Sam.

Josh tries to hold back his laughter, but he lets it out when Zander starts to giggle.

"Well I guess I better go to the store to get more cough syrup." Sam says as he gets up from the table.

"Don't worry Hun, I got a few bottles" Josh says as he opens the cabinet and shows Sam about twenty more bottles of cough syrup


	5. authors note

Author's note

I know I have not updated in a long time do to life interrupting my writing.

I am going away for a few months and hopefully will have done some writing while I am gone.

So look for more from me in October.

Sasha


End file.
